Crazy Play Story
by Joe Katt
Summary: The YYH cast are caught in a play against their will...


Joe Katt (JK): "Hellooo everybody!"  
  
DarrkKatt (DK): "Yes. welcome. to the world of the not-so-pink scentless pillow from Hades!   
  
Tigeriss lightwater (Tig): "NOOOO! Not bad parody puns from 'crazy band story'! AHHHH!"  
  
JK: "We have enough time for silly remarks later. On with the Fic!"  
  
DK: "Into where the darkness blooms!"  
  
Tig: "Yeesss." (Tig and DK in evil, manic voices)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my penname, and I'm not to sure about that. All references made to "crazy band story" are only made with the blessings of authors Tigeriss lightwater and/or DarrkKatt. "Crazy Play Story" is not a sequel to "crazy band story", but rather, a kind of fanfic to it. Any events in "Crazy Band Story" may or may not have taken place in Baldwin High where our stories take place. This is not an accurate description of BHS Drama, and I am not in it; as a matter of fact the only thing this has to do with BHS Drama is that it uses the stage that they use. All of the legal stuff being said put on your favorite "I Hate Random Lawyer People Shirt" shirt on and read with "ultimate pleasure."  
  
Crazy Play Story Part I  
  
The entire YYH cast (Yusuke, Kurabawa (Baka), Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, Jin, Chu, Touya, Yukina, Kieko, Botan, and Koenma) is in a medium sized auditorium with a stage behind them. They have no clue what they are doing here; they just kind of appeared.  
  
Yusuke: "What the hell are we doing here? I was just about to beat Baka up dammit!"  
  
Baka: "No you weren't, I had a trick up my sleeve. Not really."  
  
Koenma: "Quiet! All of you! You have been sent here for a very special case. You are to act in a parody play of several famous and not so famous plays, musicals, and a movie. I will have the acting and stage crew list shortly. In the mean time, however, you will meet he definite members of stage crew. (Daddy, help me, please?)  
  
JK: "Hey!" Joe is running around the auditorium chair rows with his arms outstretched and making noises like an airplane. (He doesn't have his hat yet, so sad.)  
  
DK: "HiO! How yin's doin'?" DK is having too much fun pressing the various buttons on the light switch panel, causing the YYH gang to go blind for a while  
  
Baka: "I can't see my darling sweetheart Yukina."  
  
Hiei: "I'll kill you Baka."  
  
Baka: "AHHHH! I have voices in my head!" Baka ran into a wall, but recovered immediately.  
  
Tig: "Hellooo." Tig was putting on another bad British accent, legs crossed over while drinking tea with her pinky out, while sitting in a director's chair.  
  
JK and DK: "You're gonna have to speak in rhyme. You're gonna have to speak in rhyme." They were twirling about, having too much fun, and Tig whacked them over their heads with brass knucks.  
  
Tig: "You're not supposed to tell them yet!"  
  
JK and DK: "Oh yeah."  
  
Koenma: Uh. yeah. Anywho, I have the casting now. Continuous drum roll please." A light drum roll sounds in the distance, and goes on through the entire Part I. "Playing Romeo in the Romeo and Juliet puns. Baka!"  
  
Baka: "That's weird, I could've sworn I tried out for the kitten part."  
  
JK: "Kitty!"  
  
Koenma: "Playing Mercutio is. Shizuru!"  
  
Shizuru: "We're gonna have lots of fun little brother." Shizuru has a creepy evil smile and starts cracking her knuckles.  
  
Baka: "Mommy."  
  
Koenma: "Playing Juliet. Yukina!"  
  
Yukina:   
  
Baka: "That's the power of love baby."  
  
Hiei: "I'm going to kill you Baka."  
  
Baka: "AHHHH! It's the voices in my head again!" Baka runs into a brick all again, but this time, he doesn't recover and stays unconscious for the rest of Part I.  
  
Koenma: "Uhh. yeahh. Anywho, playing Julius Caesar from Julius Caesar s Kurama because of Yoko's Toga!" Everybody gets in a circle around Yoko and chants toga, Chu with a huge bottle of whiskey. "To much fun, woo." He wipes off some sweat off his forehead as Joe walks around I a sheet with a safety pin, obviously trying to mock Kurama. "Hiei, you will play Brad from Rocky Horror Picture Show, and will have one line to memorize."  
  
Hiei: "Excellent. I only have to slightly participate in this meaningless squander."  
  
Koenma: "However, you will have to wear baby blue kimono with flowers."  
  
Hiei: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He doesn't breath in the middle because he's an apparition, and for some odd reason or another, I have decided that his being an apparition means he doesn't have to breath.  
  
The entire fifteen people there laugh and laugh, except for Joe, who simply is not there. He went to get kielbasa for everyone.  
  
Koenma: "That was good. Anyway, Chu, you are going to play the random drunk guy from Some Like it Hot."  
  
Chu: "But I thought 'hic' that he wanted cwoffee." JK and DK randomly crack up.  
  
Koenma: "Whatever. Jin, you're Red Pollard from Seabuiscit. Touya, you're the horse. No riding scenes. That'd just be wrong."  
  
Touya: "This is great! That means that I won't have any lines at all! After all, horses can't speak in the physical world!"  
  
JK: "Whoever said this was taking place in the physical world?"  
  
Touya: "Oh no."  
  
Jin: "I still don't get why I am some Irish Jockey."  
  
Tig: "You don't?"  
  
Jin: "I'm not blind in me left eye and I'm definitely not Irish!" DK: "You sure about that?"  
  
Jin: "Oh yeah, I'm from Brail." JK cracks up.  
  
Koenma: "We'll ignore those random comments for now. But that's it for the cast. On to the stage crew! Directors are. Tig and myself!" Tig assumes the pose she was in the first part of the Fic, only no teacup. sad.  
  
Koenma: "Lights are. DarrkKatt and Keiko!" DarrkKatt starts jumping up and down, and takes a strawberry shortcake energy bar out of her purse and starts eating it while running up and down the chair aisles. JK saw and ran over to her.  
  
JK: "Give me the wrapper. GIVE ME THE WRAPPER!" DK hands JK the wrapper rather timidly and JK starts inhaling deeply.  
  
Koenma: "That's just disturbing. please daddy, I didn't deserve this" He takes off the pleading voice and resumes his normal voice. "JK and Botan are. script revisers, costume and prop directors! That's it, I'm done I'm going home until next time!"  
  
Botan: "Hello JK! All of my names mean death! Pleased o meet ya!"  
  
JK: "Hello Botan! I'm a Capricorn, and my ruling planet is Saturn, which is sometimes associated with death since the planet Pluto wasn't discovered until the mid-1900's, far after the ancient peoples invented the Euro Zodiac! I guess we have something in common besides our perpetual cheerfulness! Damn glad to meet ya!  
  
Sorry to say, but so ends the first chapter of Crazy Play Story. See ya next time in,  
  
The Revenge Of the Random Lawyers! 


End file.
